Blue and White Curse
by Sakura kura
Summary: *Chapter three up* Another wizard? Who is this?A white wizard cursed her? Read to find out more! R/R! *NO REVIEWS yet! please review!
1. Chapter one: The War

Blue and White Curses  
  
A/N: Lord of the Rings fan fiction. By me Sakura Kura! I don't own the rights to LOTR! Who'd a thunk it? Anyway please read and review I hope you enjoy it I haven't written many LOTR fan fictions!  
  
They wouldn't believe us. We tried talking to them, but they thought them all lies. I couldn't see them but I fought for my people. I didn't want to be taken hostage. A distant scream is heard off in the back round as they come in closer. There are very few of them, I can sense it. My army is weak, though there are many, many more than what they have. They don't know I'm in charge. I'm sure they believe me to be some weak king or queen who makes their soldiers fight while I'd run off.  
  
I wouldn't do that. I'm not that kind of person. Unfortunately I cannot fight myself right now. I must lie in my bed, as if I was deadly sick. This is no illness, no, this is a curse. I was cursed by the evil one, I dare not speak his name, for to many memories surround just the thought of him. Just remembering the white and how bright it was before I was cursed makes me feel so weak.  
  
He came to me to ask me to join forces with him, to use my army with him. He knew my army was very weak and wouldn't stand battle with his. 'They wouldn't last a minute' he told me. I knew he was right, he always was right. He was much too powerful to keep any secrets from, though I did manage some things by him. He read my mind like an open book I could not close. I was very weak and I couldn't seem to get any stronger, so he used me because there are so few of us I knew he wouldn't destroy me, but it wasn't that which made me reject him.  
  
He was on the evil side, and I had never liked there ways. They are terrible, with terrible ways. They are always in large groups with many other evil allies. Before he was evil he was on our side, always trying to prevent the evil from getting out of hand. But as he grew to be the most powerful he turned, seeing no other path in which to go. The others and I tried to stop him but power corrupts the mind, and it was funny, he even told me that.  
  
I'm sure since I am talking about him, you think the battle involves him, but it doesn't. No. And I laugh because were both on the same side. Though he wouldn't know it, he can't see who I am. I'm using my powers to control others so I can see how it works. The battle is being really well fought, for them, I'm losing. My army is very weak, and not experienced enough. We haven't fought much though, that's why.  
  
I'm sure you wonder of this power I speak of. I seem to speak of this a lot, I know. I have very little but I have learned many, many tricks that many higher class citizens would know. I am a wizard of the lowest state. I bear the colour Blue. And though I may be of the weakest, I have learned a very great trick. I have learned to control people's minds. I use them to see, to do anything. Almost as if I was another person myself. I can control three people, I am very lucky to know this trick, only one other person knew this, but were not of wizard blood to be able to do this.  
  
And this curse? Oh yes I have forgotten. The pain haunts me every day, yet some how I have forgotten. When the white wizard who I shall sorely speak of, did it. I would not join his army to be ruled by him so he cursed me. He took my sight and now I cannot see. A wizard is very week with out its sight and so I must stay in my bed, where I won't have to move. Humans maybe able to live life with out sight but wizards loose balance and sense of time and place so I lay alone, so I can use my magic to control others, though I wish I could explain myself to the ones who fight us.  
  
The curse seems simple but yet is much copulated. There is a blind fold the colour of the wizard which has been cursed. If the wizard who tied it around you was of higher power then only that wizard or a wizard of the same or higher power can take it off. If one was placed on a wizard of the same power as the other there would be no affect. To remove the curse the wizard or another wizard of the same or higher power would simply untie the knot in the back. I could never remove it myself so forever I shall lie in my bed. He won't help me unless I surrender myself and my army in which I rule to him. But that will never happen. I must forever lay as if in peace with out a strand of hope to see with my own eyes again.  
  
Though there was one close to the power of the white, Gandalf it was. He was so nice to me, because he was so much more powerful than me. Though I'm sure he'd have been nice anyway. He was just that kind of person. No, he cannot help me now; it has long been since he perished from my mind. He fell into darkness and they say he died that day, though I'm not so sure. He was a grey wizard and though not as powerful as the white, he was closest to white. I had such faith for him to save me, but now it's all gone. When I was cursed I couldn't sense very far away, so if he still lives I cannot know, so in my soul he must lay dead so my hopes don't bring me down. I thought I sensed him lately but it was too powerful to be him, it was a white wizard and so must have been the evil one.  
  
And again I sense the white wizard, but he must be battling near by, because I have a hold on my people they are no use to him, unless I surrender. Many times I thought of surrounding but Gandalf wouldn't want that. He ruled no people himself but he should have. I would have gladly given him my thrown because he deserved it more than I did. And he knew it. He could also read my mind, though all the wizards were stronger than me, and they all could, I knew he didn't unless it was important. And it was nice but he didn't want my kingdom, he loved the people to much to control them.  
  
'With people to look after, I cannot explore and help the many in need. What if they needed me and I had to look after your kingdom? And that's what it is, your kingdom. You deserve it more than anyone. You are a great queen, and shall always be.' I'll always remember that. They were among the last words he spoke to me before he left. I knew he had to go. And I would feel guilty if it was I who kept him here. He asked if I needed him to stay, but I had to let him go, he needed to help.  
  
He left and I never saw him again. I know his friends grieved for him very much, but they didn't know him, not like I did. He had been such a good friend to me for hundreds and hundreds of years. He knew me and I knew him very well. He had even saved me many times from death. With out Gandalf, well it doesn't matter, he's not here anymore and it's my fault. But I can't beat my self up about it. I even feel like he is one of the people fighting in my war right now. But it's all an illusion. I can sense and elf, dwarf and a human. There's also someone else, I thought he was Gandalf many times but I feel it's only my mind playing tricks on me. And there might not even be another person at all.  
  
But now I feel like seeing the action. I must get one of my people to try to convince them I'm on there side. But who will I choose? A great warrior I need to be even with the one, Aragorn. I know Senther son of Maxten. He's a good fighter. I shall posses him body, NOW!  
  
******** With the body of Senther but the mind of the Blue wizard********  
  
Clang! Clang! The swords hit each other with such force to knock most off there feet. But not these warriors. Clang! Clang! There almost at the same skill levels. Clang! Aragorn hits to the left. Clang! Senther defends at the left. Clang! Clang! Clang! Shot for shot they match each other. Each hit, each missed shot everything equally. They fight as Senther tried to talk to Aragorn with no luck.  
  
Threw Senther, the blue wizard speaks, "We are fighting for the same thing." He swung but Aragorn jumped and turned to get a better shot. "You socialize with orcs and there for you are on the evil side," Aragorn yelled at him over the noise. A hit, but did nothing as was blocked by a piece of armor. "We do not socialize with orcs," He swung to Aragorn's left but Aragorn blocked with his sword.  
  
"We fight no one, we are too weak to beat the orcs but we are not on there side," Senther tried to convince Aragorn. Another swing to his left was blocked with his sword. Unnoticed by any, it started to darken, and rain began to fall. "We fight for our queen, to protect her. She has been cursed," The blue wizard said, trying to make her look good. Aragorn stopped, still with sword in air. Senther, controlled by the blue wizard also stooped, still ready with sword. "Your queen is cursed?" Aragorn asked, not moving.  
  
"Yes, our beloved queen, who is the fairest women among the land, has been cursed by a wizard," Senther controlled by the blue wizard still was trying to make her seem like the greatest person on earth. Aragorn put his sword down. Then he waited. But Senther put his sword down as well. "You could have attacked me," Aragorn started, "But you didn't, you really are on our side." "Yes." "Then my company and I must see your queen," Aragorn put his sword away, but Senther put his back up in defense. "No, you cannot see her, she has been cursed, but wishes not to be seen by any, I'm sorry," Senther paused again, But he then also put his sword away. I'm sorry if that offended you but it is against her wishes be seen in her condition."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I may be able to help," Aragorn was speaking of course of the wizard in his group that they were unaware of. The battle around them continued. The Rohan men and his three fought well. They were the only two not fighting. No one seemed to notice them, though. They weren't aware they were both on the same team. But Aragorn didn't want to tell them. He trusted the one man, but could he be lying?  
  
A/N: What happens next? Find out on the next chapter of blue and white curses! Please review, there's a little button to the bottom left of your screen, press it, type in what you think and send to me, also you can email me what you think about my f/f. thank you very much for taking precious time of your wonderful life to read my story! 


	2. Chapter two: Another Wizard?

Blue and white curse  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: This is my second chapter to my story. I hope some one reviews, I write to see if people like my style but I need feed back, please review, you make a difference in people's lives when you do, and you will in mine ^- ^.  
  
"Thank you, I will talk to some of my people," Aragorn left and headed for Gandalf, here and there he dodged an arrow of a swing of a sword. But he made it safely to his wizard friend. "They are not are enemy, they fight because we fight them. There peaceful men, really," Aragorn blocked a sword with his and threw the warrior back. "There Queen was put under a spell by a wizard, The evil white wizard I'm sure, you must help them, this war is point less." Aragorn dodged another attack. Gandalf swung his staff and made a clearing. "Let us go help her then," Gandalf led the way to a very large castle in the mist of the battle.  
  
Gandalf walked threw the battling warriors and looked upon the castle. 'I knew this castle looked familiar, I just wasn't sure if she resided here anymore, but I'm glad she does, it's been much too long.' As Gandalf came closer and closer to the fortress the battle had become heaver and heaver. They didn't want any one in the castle.  
  
The few guarding the door in front of the castle were ready to fight them. "Stop," Gandalf raised his hand and they froze. "We come in peace, we wish to see the queen," He lowered his hand, waiting for them to stop and let them in. The guards and Gandalf spoke few words and among the battle a great sound was heard. It was the sound of the blue bell which meant peace. The fighting stopped and the all put there weapons away. They needed no explanation, they knew there was peace and that's all that they needed to say. The gate was opened and Aragorn and the white wizard Gandalf entered. They had to go threw a small field to get to the castle and so they walked.  
  
******* The Blue Wizard*******  
  
"NOO!" The blue wizard screamed and shot up. She sat in her bed breathing deeply. "He's coming back for me," She took deep breaths. "It's the white wizard, he must have come to finish me off," She stood up. Using her hands she made her way to the doors to her balcony. "I have to fight," She was going delirious from fear. "I'm going to die, I can't even think straight, and now his power is stronger than before. I can't use my mind control much; he saw right threw it, but how?"  
  
The young wizard opened her balcony doors and made her way to the edge of it. The wind took her hair as far as it could go from her body. She was very hot with red checks and a temperature of over 100. (Yes wizards get sick to). "How can I save me? And my people?" She thought, though hard to stay focused. "I must use all the power I have to stop him." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze. The warriors, Aragorn and even Gandalf froze.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A blue light radiated off of her. Everyone looked up to her balcony. Suddenly, as if planned, every one of her men we're put to sleep. The others wondered what had happened but suddenly they rose again. Blue light was radiating off of them and they looked possessed for they were surging with power. With there power suddenly increased they attacked, but not warriors, but they attacked Gandalf.  
  
"There attacking us, but I thought we were on the same side," Aragorn, ready to fight commented. "We are, she's been cursed by another white wizard, she thinks I'm someone I'm no, she thinks I mean to take her life," Gandalf ran in to the building. "Then she's a, wizard?" Aragorn quite confused. "Of course," Gandalf headed for the large stair case in the middle of the room.  
  
"So then she is evil?" The human asked. "No, she is the weakest wizard there is, but she is on our side," Gandalf hurried up the stairs. "When we get up to the top, where her room is, we must act slowly, she is very scared and confused," Gandalf informed Aragorn. "But you're a white wizard can't you just over throw her mind?" "I wouldn't do something like that to you, or any other of my dear friends, and I've known her for hundreds of years," The wizard stopped in front of the last stair case.  
  
"I hope she doesn't try some thing drastic," Gandalf tried to read her mind but she's so sick he can't make anything out of what she is saying. Gandalf and company started up the stairs again. They were slower than before because Gandalf needed more time to think. Suddenly two men obviously controlled by the blue came out of no where and jumped them. But with only a flick of the white wizard's hand, in mid jump they were sent flying and were knocked unconscious as the hid the hard cold floor.  
  
The sound of the walking duo was echoed threw out the empty yet cold halls. Without anyone around the atmosphere still seemed crowded. The walls covered in blue, green and white patterned wallpaper spelled the sorrow of this castle all over it. Each line was like a sentence about the history of the long forgotten queen. The wizard followed the seeming never ending hall which would soon lead to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
"There coming closer," The blue wizard cried out load. "I can't stop them, I can't stop him, he's going to kill me," she broke down crying. Sitting on the floor she muttered, "There turning the corner."  
  
* * *  
  
They came down the hall. Turning the corner Gandalf momentarily froze. 'Her room."  
  
* * *  
  
"He can see my room, and he's getting ready to kill me," She was crying her eyes out as she realized her fait.  
  
* * *  
  
"You must stay here, I must be along to talk to her," Gandalf hadn't meant to abandon Aragorn, but he'd have found it quite uncomfortable to come. He walked up to, and placed his hand on the door. It was white and cold. She shivered when she felt the intensity of his power on the other side of her door. He twisted the door knob and she froze, awaiting certain death.  
  
But then it struck her, she can't die like this, she must defend herself! So she knew what she must do. And suddenly she jumped to her feet, staff in hand.  
  
He enters and sees her. "You're all right!" Gandalf runs to help her, but she stops him with her hand. "Lamaria?" He called her by her first name. And she froze. 'Gandalf,' she thought to herself. Her face, cleared of signs of tears, trembled but would not break. "I may be weak, but you cannot fool me,' she turned her back to him. "I know who you really are, I'm a wizard to, we can change who we are to those who aren't as powerful. We can be anyone. For a moment I thought you were Gandalf, but I remembered it could not be. You read my mind and only showed me what I deeply want to see, but he," She stopped.  
  
"Gandalf left us; he left me, and I know he's dead. You can't fool me I know your not Gandalf, Gandalf is nothing like you! Gandalf does what's right you don't. Gandalf was my best friend, and because of you he died, you killed him!" She turned around holding her staff like she was ready to attack, and in both hands.  
  
"You're a very good friend of mine to," He came up to her, but she swung her staff so he wouldn't come closer. She couldn't see him, but one can always tell where the white wizard walks. "I'll fight you before you take me alive," she held out her staff, and pointed it at him. 'If this is the only way to get threw to you Lamaria,' he was ready to fight the unwanted fight.  
  
There staffs both glowing, Lamaria sent a beam of destruction at him but he hit it back to her. She whacked her staff on the ground in front of her and a force field appeared and the beam disappeared as it hit the force field. The blue wizard hit the force field above her and she was surrounded by blue light which filtered out into the force field. Poking her staff out in the middle of it and she sent another shot at Gandalf, which was dodged. Using his staff as a sword he cut threw her force field and sent her flying. He had gone easy on her but still the match was one but the white wizard.  
  
A/N: This was originally written as one BIG story, but nine pages is too much, so I'm breaking it up into three chapters. This was number two and there's one after. Please review to help me. Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter three: what destiny desided a lo...

Blue and white curses  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: This is my last chapter, I wish someone would review, I mean maybe I have a bad story, but does that mean I can't have at least one review *crying* boo hoo fine but here's chapter three anyway.  
  
She was sent flying into the opposite wall. She slid down to the wall and a single tear fell upon her cheek, half out of pain, but mostly out of fear. She got up, still with curse, and walked to the white wizard. She collapsed to her knees in front of him and began to cry with her hands in her face. He didn't move she wanted to speak. "You win, I surrender, I was no match, but I had to try," She chocked in-between sobs. "I only wish Gandalf really could have been her, he could have helped me, or at least I could have said good-bye," she cried. She cried for her life, her people, her future, Gandalf and not saying goodbye, and then she just cried because she was sad.  
  
"There, I feel a bit better," The blue wizard stood up, "Now for my end of this horrible deal," She turned around, "Lift my curse please, I could try to deny the fact my life will forever be horrible but I'd like to see with my own eyes." "Yes I noticed that trick you had, quite useful I might add," he freely untied the knot. She turned, eyes still closed. And suddenly, as if the sun had taken its first look over the high mountains, the blue wizard opened her eyes, and saw him.  
  
"Why do my eyes deceive me, is this a side effect of the curse?" She asked staring at Gandalf directly in the eye. "This is no side effect, or so it should not be, I am indeed Gandalf the grey, well white I suppose," Gandalf looked at his white robes. "No, but you were dead, and grey and you said you wouldn't be white but I thought you would but you said you couldn't," Her eyes watered. "And I've missed you so much, but I thought you were Sa- Saru- I though otherwise and you weren't and I fought you, why did I fight you? Oh, I don't feel so good," Loosing her balance Lamaria headed for her bed, Gandalf helped her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Gandalf, why didn't I know it was you?" She asked more to herself than him. "The curse only allowed you to see white, and you hadn't any knowledge of me becoming a white wizard, you thought I was Sa- well someone else," he lay her in bed and tucked her in. "I'm so sorry," She apologized again. "No damage is done, and it wasn't your fault, don't worry, all it better know," He felt her forehead as she ramble 'I'm sorry' hundreds of more times and each time he forgave her.  
  
"Are you all right? I fight you and I don't even ask if you're okay! What kind of a friend- -" "Well, yes we did fight, and I am fine, but you weren't much of a fight for me, sorry to say, you are over excited and I believe you to be sick, you need rest," Gandalf cut her off. He pulled a small container out of his pocket and opened it up, taking out a small pill. "Swallow this," He held out a single pill. "You are suffering from a side effect of the curse, and you are very sick, you must take this."  
  
"No, no I'm fine; I need to talk to you! What happened to you? How did you become a white wizard? Did you confront the others? Does any one else know? How was the transition?" She spilled out, pushing his hand to the side. "You must take this pill- -" Gandalf started. "I'm fine; did EVERYONE think you were dead? How long ago did you come back? How long were you 'dead'? Were you even dead at all?" The blue wizard rambled on to an almost annoyed Gandalf. "You will feel even worse if you do not take this pill!" He half yelled which would have started and maybe even scared most people. But for the blue wizard who was very happy to see her friend, she didn't realize she was getting very sick, very dizzy along with annoying.  
  
"What about those fellowship people? Did they wait around for you or did you meet them later? Did he even know you were white at all?-" As she was about to ask another question, Gandalf stood up. "Gandalf?" She looked up to him, with a bit of confusion in her eyes. "AS A FRIEND I DEMAND YOU TAKE THIS PILL, YOU ARE SICK!" He yelled and pounded the bottom of his staff on the ground. He sat back down. "I am a white wizard, Lamaria, and if you won't take this pill, I will have to force you," He raised an eyebrow, almost as if he were joking.  
  
"Oh Gandalf, I don't need a pill, I'm fine. And you would force me, HAHA! Yea whatever there," She laughed again he shoved the pill in her mouth and said, "Swallow." She did so. "Thanks a lot Gandalf- -" She started but never finished because her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep right where she sat. Gandalf pushed her back and pulled the covers over her. "Sorry, I did what was needed to be done. I'm leaving now, and I'm sure you won't see me for a long time," He said to the sleeping blue wizard, "But I'll come back, stay on our side, and stay strong, because I know on the inside you really are."  
  
Gandalf got up and slowly and unwilling he headed for the door.  
  
"It was destine for me to leave you  
  
Yet destine for me to have returned  
  
And thought I must leave you once again,  
  
Remember all you have learned,  
Don't trust an old fool  
  
Who doesn't know his way  
  
If you become friends with him  
  
One day you'll have to pay"  
  
He paused just about to open the door, when he looked back at her once more. "I'm sorry." Gandalf regrouped with his people and they left the town where the blue wizard ruled.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He was the man who saved me. Who wasn't really a man at all, but a great, if not the greatest wizard in the world? Yes he was. He saved me from certain death yet another time. He helped me get threw my problems and he was still my friend.  
  
Gandalf visited me that day. And I hadn't seen him for at least 65 years. He saw me and even though we fought I understood he cared. I wanted to say so much to him. But when he cured me, all I had to do was look in his eyes, and he knew everything I had to say, and the words left me. I was delirious but he understood.  
  
I was with my best friend today. We were together after all these years of searching for him. And today my friend left me, not because he hated me, but because it was his destiny. But I knew one day, though maybe in the distant future, my dream of seeing him again, would indeed come true. Maybe just for one more day, but one day, is like a life time when I'm with him. So until then, I do wish him good luck with his journey, for as soon as he finishes, I shall see my beloved friend yet again.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? It was my last chapter to my blue and white curses fan fiction! Review if you want or you all can reject me and not, what ever it seems to be a trend. Thanks for reading, chow! 


End file.
